fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
April 2019
This page has the information for a series of events held during April 2019 based on a Regal theme! From Apr 9th, and throughout April, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of the Royal type. In the gallery below, the 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to befriend during this month! LB_KingdomsCome_Popup.png April_2019_AprilHomes_Popup.png Arena_Magmaduke_Popup.png April_2019_SpringSale_Popup.png April_2019_SpringSale_Popup2.png WE_GildedGold_Popup.png April_2019_SpringSale_Popup3.png April_2019_AprilHomes_Popup2.png Arena_SkyKing_Popup.png SA_AForestEmpire_Popup.png April_2019_AprilHomes_Popup3.png Arena_Sulcamel_Popup.png ---- The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Crashclaw Win a Crashclaw in the Colosseum (from Apr 9th until May 3rd) (re-issue): *By earning a Grand Streak of 335 Colosseum Crystals (name TBC). *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Barren Barron Get a Barren Barron until Apr 16th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Kingdoms Come Leaderboard Event *Starts Apr 9th and active until Apr 16th: ---- April Homes - 1: Oceanseat *Treat up to 5 of your Royal, Water, and Nature type animals to an Oceanseat habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Kingdoms Come World Event. ---- Magmaduke Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Magmaduke : *Starts Apr 9th and active until Apr 15th: ---- Regal Wave Get a Regal Wave until Apr 23rd: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Water and Earth types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Gilded Gold World Event Starts Apr 16th and active until Apr 23rd: ---- April Homes - 2: Altar of Storms *Treat up to 5 of your Royal, Electric, and Dark type animals to an Altar of Storms habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the Gilded Gold World Event. ---- Sky King Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Sky King : *Starts Apr 16th and active until Apr 22nd: ---- Super Spring Sale Three new limited animals... plus a huge selection of limited bargains: *Get a Goldenpride : **On sale for 1,100 ! *Get a Thunder Thane : **On sale for 1,100 ! *Get a Chow Hound : **On sale for 1,100 ! *Sale starts Apr 19th and active until Apr 23rd: ---- Ice Queen Get an Ice Queen : a new Common animal, required during the 'A Forest Empire' Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Electric and Water types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . A Forest Empire Storybook Adventure *Starts Apr 23rd and active until May 3rd: April Homes - 3: Seat of Cinders *Treat up to 5 of your Royal, Earth, and Fire type animals to a Seat of Cinders habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 250 , during the 'A Forest Empire' Storybook Adventure. ---- Sulcamel Arena Tournament Battle in the Arena and win a Sulcamel : *Starts Apr 23rd and active until May 3rd: ---- Limited Re-issues Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= Get a Spring Equifox : *On Sale for 150 ! ---- Get a Little Lamb : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Pastelephant : *On Sale for 180 ! ---- Get a Jagwire : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Phoney Pony : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Brawny Bear : *On Sale for 440 ! ---- Get a Diamond Pony : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- Get a Woodpecker : *On Sale for 150 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Animals: Value Packs= Get a Buck Brush : * ---- Get a Cedar Waxwing : * ---- Get a Happy Hopper : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get a Painted Turtle and a Painted Pony : * : A double pack and gives 2,500 ! ---- Get a Flowering Fawn : * ---- Get a Spring Chicken : * ---- Get a Petal Peryton : * : and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Phlox Fox : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Hornflower : * ---- Get a Catnip : * ---- Get a Springbok : * ---- Get a Puddle Paddler : * ---- Get a Lily Drake : * ---- Get a Water Dog : * ---- |-| Regular Animals: Value Packs= None this month. ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers= None this month. ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= None this month. ---- Notes *Please also see Other Monthly Event Pages. Category:Gameplay